Search For Sirius
by desishaylin
Summary: Harry, who can't accept his god-father's death, decides to take matters into his own hands, and rescue him from behind the veil. But what exactly is behind the veil, and who will he find there?(If I can talk Rach into it maybe even some HarryLuna-Sakei-)
1. guilty conscience

Search for Sirius Chapter one Guilty Conscience  
  
Harry had only had to spend one week at the Dursley's house this time before the Advance Guard had come and whisked him off to Number twelve Gimmauld Place. Last summer this would have made Harry very happy, but now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, Sirius was dead. He had lost the closest thing he had ever had to a real father since Lord Voldemort had killed his own. Now he and his Death Eaters had killed Sirius too. Or so Dumbledore said--Harry was still in denial. If he could just get back to the Ministry of Magic and check behind the veil Sirius had disapeared into, just check, prove to himself that Sirius was still there, trying to get out. Anything other than facing the ever-nagging truth--That Sirius was really dead.  
  
At least he was getting news this time now that he lived at the order. Number Twelve was almost livable. The place had been mostly cleaned out to fit human standards. Even though they were getting alot more visitors now that everyone knew that Voldemort was back, but the place still felt empty without his god-father around. Everyone was subdued and quiet. Mrs. Black's shreiks echoed even louder through the silent house since Sirius was practically the only person that could shut her up. She seemed to be the only one not affected by her son's death, but after all, she was a painting..  
  
Now everyone had started to avoid Harry, seeing that he lashed out at anyone who disturbed him from his own little world of misery. That's why Harry was surprised to hear his name called out at breakfast that morning. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, who had spoken to him.  
  
"Harry, Cornelius Fudge wants to speak with you this afternoon. Something about an interview and a formal apology." Arthur began catiously just as Kreacher scurried by clutching some ancient Black family heirloom, stopping only to glance at Harry with his huge, void-like eyes.  
  
"They say he's mad, that one." the old house elf said to no-one inparticular, throwing a blank look at Harry, then walking away, muttering something about Harry being off his rocker and St. Mungo's.  
  
Harry wondered again why they hadn't freed him. He was no use around the house and he was one of the reasons Sirius was dead, but then again, he would undoubtably go to the Malfoys again with information from the order. Harry wished he could strangle the little..  
  
"Harry, get ready dear. You'll be going to the Ministry with Arthur in a bit." Mrs. Weasley's voice penetrated his mind as she urged him to finish his eggs.  
  
"Yeah. Sure.." Harry answered, not exactly taking in what she had said until they were on there way to the Ministry for the third time that year..  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasami- Well that's all for now. Expect more later. Until then, Review, review, review! ^_^ 


	2. Surprises at the Ministry

Desi- Ok, second chapter. We own nothing. Until we come in.. In this chapter! Mwaha.. ^.-  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Search for Sirius Chapter two Surprises at the Ministry  
  
Harry followed slowly behind Mr. Weasly through the bustling hallways at the Ministry, down the elevator and into the Mysteries of Muggle Artifacts office.  
  
"Stay here, I'll be right back." Arhur said to Harry, as he walked out of the office and down the hall in quite a hurry.  
  
"Yeah.. I will.." Harry replied dully, having no intentions to 'stay put' while Arthur was away. As a matter-of-fact, Harry planned on seeing where Sirius had dissappeared too that fateful day, not hardly even a year ago, at the hands of one of Voldemort's own Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. That was really the only reason Harry had even bothered coming. He didn't care if Cornelius Fudge wanted to give a formal apology. It was probably just to make him look good about the whole thing anyway.  
  
As soon as Harry though Mr. Weasley was far enough away, he stood up and hurried towards the door, but just as his hand was reaching for the door knob something grabbed him from behind. Taken by suprise, Harry seized his wand and spun around, only to see two, idenical, red heads emerging out of thin air in front of him.  
  
"Sorry mate, couldn't leave you alone." said Fred Weasly, putting his arms up, as if to show Harry not to attack with the wand that was stuck practically in his face, but still having that mischeivious Weasly grin.  
  
"Yeah, you should have hidden this invisibility cloak better than were it was, Harry. It's an amazing peice of clothing, don't you know." said George, with a wicked look in his eyes. And for some reason none of this suprised Harry at all.. (Maybe he was just still in shock..). He lowered his wand slowly and spoke calmly. "Well, you can come with me if you want. I'm going to rescue Sirius... The cloak would be useful though."  
  
George smirked, "What do you think we came for anyway? To watch you sulk around like Moaning Myrtle?" "Of course we're coming! Let's get moving before dad gets back." replied Fred, tossing the invisibility cloak from hand to hand.  
  
The three of them whisked the invisibility cloak over them so that they were completely covered, and hurried towards where Harry thought the Department of Mysteries would be. Little did they know that two girls, looking about Fred and George's age, seemed to be following them, inching closer all the while until one of the girls grabbed the air in front of them and pulled the cloak away from Harry, Fred and George.  
  
"Ha!" said Shaylin, one of the girls, "I told you it was them, Sasami!" "Cool! Wonder what they are doing here, so close to the Department of Mysteries.." Sasami replied, completely ignoring the boys in front of her.  
  
"For you information we are going to look behind the veil in there." said Harry, wondering who these two were, and why they had been following them in the first place.  
  
"You aren't going to go tell your uncle are you." Fred said, with a sneer. "You know these two?" asked Harry, quite suprised. George nodded somewhat glumly, "They are Cornelius Fudge's neices. Shaylin and Sasami." replied George, a bit disdainfully.  
  
"That's right." Shaylin said. Sasami stepped foward to the twins and Harry, "You were dropping those Canary Creams this whole time." she informed them, holding a handful of the changing candies to them. "That's how we knew where, and who, you were." Shaylin said, stepping forward to stand with her sister. "And we aren't going to tell Uncle Fudge.." added Sasami shyly. "That is if we can come too. You see, he won't let us have any fun at all, so we thought we would join in on your's." Sasami said, sounding bolder than when she had started speaking. Shaylin laughed, "It's bound to be exciting. So how 'bout it."  
  
"Sure.." said Harry, not hesitating. So they all slipped under the cloak together and opened the door into the foreboding Department of Mysteries.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter to be added shortly! Hope you all like it so far! ^.-  
  
Ja ne, Desi (Sasami. Mwaha) 


	3. Behind the Veil

Sasami- The third installment of the fan fic! And already. I say, I'm getting good at adding chapters. hehe.. Hope you all like it! But if you've read this far and don't like it.. Something is probably wrong with you.. ^.- Oh, and if your wondering why the messeges are changing, it's 'cause I'm reloading the once again spell-checked chapters! Yay for spell-checked chapters!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Search for Sirius Chapter three Behind the Veil  
  
Harry, Fred, George, Shaylin, and Sasami hurried quickly through the doors that lead into the arena where Harry remembered the mysterious veil to be. Harry slipped behind it without looking back, before he could start to have doubts, and was immediatly swept off of his feet. It was kind of like traveling by floo powder, Harry thought. He was spinning through a dark space and then suddenly stopped. Harry slowly got up, brushed himself off, and looked around. For some reason he was seeing Diagon Alley... But he couldn't have ended up there.. Besides, something was wrong, he just couldn't find what at the moment. Soon enough he heard a few grunts behind him and looked back to see the others climbing to their feet.  
  
"What the hell," Fred shouted, wiping his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"How'd we get here?!" George mused, "It's like Diagon Alley, but somehow not.."  
"Of course it's not." Shaylin replied haughtily. "Can't you see? There's no color anywhere except us, it's like some sort of.." "Ghost town." Sasami finished for her, after looking around.  
"I knew there was something about this place that was weird.." Harry exclaimed.  
"And the people too!" Sasami added, "It's like they haven't even noticed that five teens just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the street!"  
"Very weird," Harry agreed.  
  
He waved his arms around and yelled, "Hello! Can anybody see us, Hear us, Anything!?" No one on the streets even blinked at them, so Harry gave up and shrugged. "Whatever this place is, it's where Sirius went and I'm not going back until I find him."  
"We won't either then." Fred and George answered.  
"No way we're going back!" Sasami squealed with delight.  
"Yeah, we haven't had this much fun since we turned uncle Fudge's ears into kumquats- There was a spell about it in the Quibbler once." Replied Shaylin.  
  
"You read the Quibbler," said a dreamy, yet quite familiar voice beside them, "My dad's the editor." Harry whirled around and found himself face to face with none other than Luna Lovegood, herself.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" he shouted, wondering if she had followed them also.  
"Oh, I come here all the time to visit my mum."  
"I thought your mom was dead, that was why you could see the thestrals.."  
"This is the wizarding after-life." Luna answered calmly, "Everyone here is dead.. Except us of course."  
"How can you visit your mum if no one here notices up.. Or can they see and hear you?"  
"A ghost- that's what everyone here is- can only see and hear you if you were there when they died. I was there when my mum dies, so we can talk to eachother....... Why are you here anyway.."  
  
"We're looking for Sirius Black." Sasami piped up. She had been listening to Harry and Luna's conversation and was eager to continue the adventure folding out in front of their eyes.  
"He disappeared behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries, so we followed him and found ourselves in this place."  
"You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?" Harry asked anxiously.  
"Well... No. But I could help you look, I don't have to be back any time soon."  
"Well then what are you waiting for, let's go!" the twins said in unison- they had a talent for doing that..  
  
And so the ever-growing population of six teenagers set off down the street, hoping for some stroke of good luck to aid them in their search.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Desi- As with the rest the fourth chappie with be up quite soon, so if you like it, don't fret. ^.^ Oh, and please review. We do love seeing who reads our story! 


	4. An Uncomfortable Encounter

Desi- Fourth chapter! Yay-ness! Oh, and we still don't own any of Harry Potter, except us! Ja ne!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Search for Sirius Chapter four An Uncomfortable Encounter  
  
Harry, Luna, Fred, George, Shaylin, and Sasami had been walking for an hour straight now and were beginning to loose all traces of hope they had left of finding Sirius here. All were thirsty, hungry, tired, and had no idea of where to begin to even look for Sirius. Since it wouldn't do any good to just walk around randomly, as they had been doing, George suggested they stop at Florence Florintein's Ice Cream Parlor and get a sunday to discuss what do to.... But this proved rather difficult seeing as the waitors couldn't even hear or see them. Fred tried to strangle one of them in frustration, but his hands just slepped right through the ghost's neck. Shaylin and Sasami had long before collapsed into two of the chairs on the outside deck and Harry was pointelessly shouting in the unaware manager's face when suddenly fate turned somewhat in their favor when a handsome young man stepped up and politely asked him to stop.  
  
Harry turned around thinking that it was one of his friends, but was intirely unprepared for who he saw there instead. Fore he was looking straight into the face of, none other than, Cedric Diggory.  
"Hello Harry, I heard you yelling and it's really quite annoying for someone who can hear it." Cedric said conversationally, and as if he wasn't at all surprised to see a living Harry in his after-life.  
"Cedric, what are you, I mean, but your.... It's.. Er.. Nice to see you... Again.." Harry replied, trying and failing to take on the same calm tone Cedric had used.  
"I'm guessing you didn't come here to see me." Cedric chuckled.  
"We're looking for Sirius Black." Harry answered, still a bit confused, and very shocked. "Wait.. How come I can see you?"  
"You were there when I died of course.. God that sounds strange to be saying, but I've gotten used to being dead. Now, back to the point. A) Who is this 'We' you were talking about - I can only see you- B) Why would Sirius Black be here? and C) If he is here why are you looking for a fugitive murderer."  
  
Harry was startled, but then remember that Cedric had died in his sixth year and was not aware of anything that had happened in the living world since then.  
"Sirius was innocent; He was framed." Harry replied, "And he's my Godfather. He disappeared behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries at the ministry while trying to protect me." Harry took a deep breath,  
"It's a long story, maybe some other time, but as for the 'we' I am here with Fred and George Weasley, a girl named Luna Lovegood, and Cornelius Fudge's nieces, Shaylin and Sasami- That's another long story, and they are all looking at me really weird right now, so I am going to introduce you to some people you can't see or hear, but they can see and hear you so it's neccesary."  
  
About thirty minutes later Cedric had ordered them all fudge sundays, and they were getting better acquainted using Harry as a sort of Translator/message deliverer for Cedric. Then Cedric touched on a touchy issue for Harry..  
"Harry, how is Cho doing?"  
"She misses you alot." Harry answered honestly.  
"Has she met any other guys.." Cedric asked, trying to make it seem like a casual question but obviously failing to hide his curiousity.  
"Well... We... Kind of dated for a bit- I hope that alright- But she was still sort of.. Emotional, and it didn't work out.." Harry replied uncomfortably.  
"By the way, have you heard anything about Sirius?" he said, hastily trying to change the subject.  
"Well, no." Cedric said mischeviously, "But I know of some people who might.."  
  
And so the now group of seven set off to meet Cedric's secret acquantances that might possible have news of Harry's Godfather.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Desi- Now, go read the next chapter and review!!! -^^- 


	5. Sort of Explanations

Desi- Here it is! The fifth chapter! One more to upload, and then we'll see if Rach will write the rest or if I am going to. ^.- And we still Don't own anything for Harry potter except us.. Mwaha..  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter five- Sort of an explanation  
  
Cedric led them onto a muggle-style bus and seated them in the back three rows. It was only then that he started to answer some of their questions with, to Harry, very unsatisfactory explanations.  
"Who are they?"  
"You'll see."  
"How would they know Sirius?"  
"They're old friends."  
"Where do they live?"  
"Can't tell you."  
  
Now Harry was beginning to get very frustrated. His questions, as far as he was concerned, we not being answered, and he couldn't help but feel like this all might be some sort of sick, elaborate joke, and that he was not in wizard ghost town. This might all be a wild goose chase, having nothing at all to do with finding Sirius for all he knew. But he pushed these thoughts aside and half-heartedly attempeted one more question.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"You mean why am I not telling you what you want to know, or why am I helping you at all."  
"Both."  
"Well, as for the first question- I can't be to free with details because, just like in the land of the living, there is a war going on- dead Death Eaters verses dead members of the Order of the Phoenix and Ministry officials. You never know who might be listening or who's side a person is on any way. Not that I suspect any of you or anything."  
"And why are you helping us?"  
"Your Harry Potter- If it weren't for you alot of bad things would have already happened. You inspire us. If you defeated You-Know-Who when you were only a baby and four times during school you might be able to help us defeat his old supporters here for good."  
  
Before Harry could take in all these profound revelations, the bus gave a maddive lurch and screached to a halt. Cedric stood diplomatically and gestured for them to follow. Then without looking back he said in a voice so quiet they could harly hear him.  
  
"Harry, it is time for you to meet your parents!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Desi- Ok, so please review and tell us what you think of this chapter too! Thank you for reading, see you in the next chappie! 


	6. Family Reunion

Desi- Ok, here is the 6th chapter that should have been. You know, instead of that thing I wrote. I still don't think that it was as bad as Rach said it was, but it did have it's flaws. I am the living proof of hurried writing. ^.- It will not happen again. So sorry. Now, here is the new and improved 6th chapter. Written by Rach and edited by moi, as always. ^.-  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Search for Sirius Chapter six Family Reunion  
  
They were at a place called Godric's Hollow, Harry was told. It was a comfy little cabin in a secluded section of woods where his parents had fled to escape Voldemort. It was also where they died- Another lovely little thing he had been told that night. But Harry pushed these morbid thoughts out of his head. Today was the day all of his dreams had come true and he had been told many good things also. He had eaten a wonderful home- cooked meal, was sleeping in a wonderful feather bed, and had finally met his parents in a wonderful, tearful reunion. In fact all that Harry, Lily, and James Potter had done for most of the day was hug kiss, say "I love you, I missed you so much...", and cry tears of joy- Of course.  
  
He wondered what the others had been doing, since they had obviously not wanted to interrupt Harry during his special moment. All he knew was that he had better get a good nights rest because in the morning they would get down to business- No more lovey dovey. Harry was very fond of his parents, but Sirius had been in his life much longer and Harry was determined to get him back. And so with these thoughts in mind Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Harry.. Harry, it's time to wake up." said a gentle voice in Harry's ear. He looked up into his mother's green eyes, so similar to his own, and the events of the last day came flooding back to him.  
"Morning mom." Harry said sleepily as he got out of bed, wiped his eyes, and put on his glasses. It was very early; He could tell by how the sky was still dark from outside his window.  
"I brought you some breakfast," she said to him in that loving voice she had used since the past day. "eat up and we'll talk about everything downstairs.  
  
One might expect Harry to be much more emotional, but there is only so much love you can show towards someone who, in other circumstances, would be yelling at you to do your chores and homework. (A.N- I don't much care for that sentence, but oh well. ^.-) Besides, Harry was very hungry. So he ate his food, got dressed and headed downstairs to where his parents were sitting and joined them.  
  
"So, what's new- Where's Sirius? Is he ok? When can we see him? ..... Er.... Why isn't anyone saying anything...?" Harry rushed on immediately, but his voice died down at the looks on his parents faces.  
"Well... You see... We.." James began softly, "We've been checking all night and.. No one's seen or heard anything about Sirius."  
"What do you mean?" Harry protested vigorously, "He's here! He's got to be! We saw him go through the veil!"  
"I know Harry," Lily started, her concern evident in her voice. "We've been monitoring all the entrances. And he difinately came through.. But after that he just.. Disappeared.. And he hasn't left either. We would have been notified if that was the case." She finished, looking slightly diminished as if this news was the absolute worst thing that could possibly happen.  
  
"You mean there are more ways to get here?" Harry blurted out incredulously.  
"Of course. You don't think that Luna girl you met here just walks into the most top secret section of the Ministry every time she wants to see her mother." James explained patiently. "By the way, we've been experimenting with some new spells and have, so far, been able to produce a charm that will enable us to see all of our living visitors: We were hoping to try out the latest version on your friends. If they are willing, of course. It would really help things. You see, we have to be able to see Sirius if we are to rescue him." Mr. Potter rushed on, his eyes sparkling.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure they'd love to help but what do you mean 'rescue him'? I thought you had no idea where he was.." Harry demanded.  
  
Harry's mom looked up, still looking dejected. "That's the bad news.. You see, Sirius would be a huge asset to our side and the Death Eaters know that. They have spys everywhere." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Sirius hasn't left and he doesn't show up on any of our locating spells.. You see the only other place that would have the advanced magic to divert a spell.. A spell that powerful is on Death Eater territory.. The Death Eaters must have him Harry. They've captured Sirius and taken him to their base............ At Azkaban.."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shaylin- Dun dun dun... Like it? Review, review, review, review, review, review, REVIEW!! Desi- Mhm! Review. Go ahead, tell us how better this chapter was compared to mine. ^.^ I won't mind. I know mine was bad, besides, I still have something to do around here, so nyah. 


	7. An Old Friend

Desi- The 7th chapter of Search for Sirius, but definately not the last. But if Rach decides to quit this again.. I might just have to write another chapter. And you don't want that happening, now do you? So, Rach, I'm warning you.. If you quit this again I'll write another chapter... -evil laughter- Oh, and if we owned Harry Potter I'd be living in Louisiana and Rach would be living in England.. So, we don't own Harry Potter.. Waaaah!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Search for Sirius Chapter seven An Old Friend  
  
Sirius awoke groggily to the same view that he had awoken to for twelve years of his life. A small cell, bars all around, the roaring sound of the ocean in the background.. Yes, he was back in Azkaban.. He looked down and saw that he was in chains. Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. He often dreamed about Azkaban. This was only another dream. He tried to wake himself, but he couldn't. Sirius sat prepared to wait out whatever horrors came, all the while thinking there was something he was forgetting. Then it hit him. HARRY. He had been rescuing Harry when Bellatrix attacked him. He must be unconscious. He had left Harry in his time of need. He had failed. Sirius cursed loudly. He screamed and struggled against his shackles, but to no avail. He had to wake up. Harry could be in trouble.  
  
"QUEIT!" hissed a voice from behind him.  
  
Sirius whirled around to see who had spoken. Another prisoner was peering at him from the adjacent cell. He was a fairly young man but had a sunken, dull look about him like most of the inmates he remembered.. And yet the man seemed somehow familiar..  
  
"Sirius?! Is that you?"  
  
Sirius nodded uncertainly. This was not one of his memories of Azkaban.. His cell had been solitary. His dreams had always been that way too. Him, in his little solitary cell. Always trying in vain to get out and rescue Lily and James. Although it never really worked, he would always wake up in a cold sweat, shaking. Nothing had changed.  
  
"Who are you..?" Sirius asked, still wary of the stranger.  
"It's me, Caradoc Dearborn.. Remember? I was part of the Order of the Phoenix. Then I disappeared."  
"How are you here then?" Sirius replied. It did look somewhat like Caradoc, but the last time he had seen him had been at the Order more then fifteen years ago. Lily and James had still been alive then. They had been clebrating because Lily was pregnant. A picture had been taken of them all. Sirius had found it as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but had given it to Moody to keep. He had seen Caradoc smiling up at him in it but remembered that he had vanished six months after it was taken. No one had found his body.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." replied Caradoc. "I had been out walking and I saw this trashcan with weird whispering noises coming from it. I opened it up and looked inside. The suddenly I was in Hogsmeade. At first I thought the garbage can had been a portkey but then when I looked around none of the people could hear or see me.. And there was no one there that I recognized. Then a spell hit me from behind and I woke up here."  
  
The story seem far-fetched to Sirius but this was a dream after allthough it was becoming less and less like one every minute.  
  
"And where exactly is here.." Sirius inquired politely, still frustrated about his inability to wake up.  
"It seems to be some sort of wizarding after-life from what I've heard. The Death Eathers that run this place can't see us because we're still alive but they know we're here. It's some sort of locator spell.. But they can't hear us so we can speak freely."  
"How do I know that this isn't a dream?" asked Sirius. It didn't seem like one anymore but Sirius wasn't going to give up on the small hope that it was just that.  
"It's not a dream Sirius." replied Caradoc with an almost maniac laugh. "I thought that exact thought at first too.. But unless I've been sleeping for fifteen years I highly doubt that it is."  
  
These words hit Sirius like a physical blow. He had failed his godson and not only landed himself in Azkaban again.. But an Azkaban run by a bunch of Death Eaters that they had already killed...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shaylin- It's a bit weird but I had to find a way for sirius to find out what was happening and I couldn't think of any Death Eaters that would be able to see him. It does say in the book when Moody shows Harry the picture of the first order that someone named Caradoc Dearborn had disappeared half a year after it was taken. So I created an explanation for that and a way for Sirius to be informed. Anyway, you know what to do! REVIEW , REVIEW, REVIEW! 


End file.
